Know Everything
by Jenn Malfoy-Lewis
Summary: Snily fanfic, takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts. See Snape's perspective of his death (;


It was an odd, numbing feeling I felt. I couldn't quite decide if it was peaceful yet. I saw the hazy figures of three people, and their shapes grew clearer as the bent down next to me. It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

My breath came in short, labored gasps and the edges of my vision became clouded. My head was pounding, but felt so empty. Harry's voice echoed through my ears, ringing violently, frighteningly. I swallowed, with difficulty, and focused my dimming attention on his frantic words.

"You're going to be okay," he said firmly, pressing his hands to my wounds, but I heard the fear and uncertainty in his voice. "I promise."

'Well that's a silly thing to say,' I thought. But I couldn't say it. I could feel my energy draining quickly. I had to do this before anything else. "A vial," I choked. "I need a vial."

There was confusion on Harry's face, but he did as I asked, cautiously reaching out to Hermione with a dreadfully bloody hand. I reached for my wand next to me as he opened it. 'He has to know,' I thought determinedly and laboriously raised my wand to my temple. I mentally cast the spell that extracted the memories in the front of my mind, and they slipped liquidly out of my head. They slowly became distant, clouded thoughts, and soon they became nothing.

I moved my shaky hand to the vial and dropped the memories. "I want you to have these," I whispered. "You need to know." Although I truly had no idea what that was anymore.

Harry nodded and closed the vial, slipping it into his jeans pocket. "You'll be okay," he said again. I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but knew it couldn't be. I knew what he thought of me.

I shook my head slowly. "No. I want this. I want this," I whispered.

Harry's face contorted with horror, as did Hermione's. "Please, let us help you!" she cried.

"No. I deserve this," I said, thinking of the traitorous things I've done.

"No! Stop!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face. "You don't! We can save you!"

A light between Harry and Hermione caught my attention. 'What is that?' I thought. I grew frightened again as I knew my end was here. And then something odd happened.

Lily walked out of the light, extending her slender hand. "Don't be afraid, Severus," she said calmly. "Come."

I stared longingly at her, blinking weakly, my breathing slowing down. "Don't save me," I pleaded weakly. "I see her."

"See who, Professor?" Ron asked worriedly.

Lily smiled warmly and stepped closer, looking down at her oblivious, ignorant son. "Come with me. It's okay. I'll take you somewhere better," she cooed.

I wanted to reach out to her, but I could hardly even feel my arm anymore. "Harry," I managed.

"Yes, Professor?" he said. He leaned forward with an intensity I wish he'd had in my class.

I somehow found the strength to raise my arm enough to lift his chin. "You have your mother's eyes," I whispered. Along with those words escaped my last breath, and everything went black for a second.

When I opened my eyes, I had strength again, as though I had just woken up from a simple nap. Lily smiled and took my hand, pulling me up. I brushed off my pants and turned around to see Harry bent over me, his body shaking violently in an odd rhythm. Hermione looked painfully similar, her fragile shoulders shaking in the same violent rhythm. I looked to Lily for comfort, but she was carefully watching her son.

"I didn't expect them to cry for me," I said quietly, staring at my pathetic, pale, bloodied body.

Lily turned to me. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because. I thought they hated me. They saw me as a traitor, a bad guy," I said.

Lily shook her head. "No matter what you've done, you were still their professor, Sev. You had a special bond with all of your students, especially them. And they're kids, in the midst of a war. Of course they'll cry," she said, grabbing my hand.

I sighed heavily and looked from Harry to Hermione to Ron. "I'm going to miss them," I said sadly.

"I'm sure you are," she said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Let's go now. It's not good to linger in this world too long."

I stood there for a while longer before nodding. "Okay," I said quietly. I turned to her and smiled.

She leaned closer and took my other hand in her free one. "I've been watching you, Sev," she said softly. "I've been watching. And waiting." She kissed me softly, gently, shyly. Her lips on mine were the greatest thing I'd felt in years. Not wanting the moment to end, I kissed her back, giving her the confidence to kiss me more firmly, less embarrassedly.

When we finally pulled away from each other, Lily smiled, biting her lip. "Let's go," she said gently, pulling me towards the light. I looked back once more to see Harry holding the vial in his hands.

"He'll finally know," I said.

She smiled. "Not everything," she said, resting her hand on her stomach.

I shrugged and turned forward. "What's it like?" I asked, growing fearful again.

"It's a warm place where no one hates anyone, where all is forgiven, and everyone is loved," she said, taking a step forward.

I mimicked her movement, taking a step towards the throbbing white light. "Really?"

"Really."

And together we stepped into it, a warm, welcoming feeling enveloping me, leaving behind every worry I've ever had behind.


End file.
